Five Nights of Terror
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: Joshua claimed himself to be unshakable in the face of fear… and Neku was determined to prove he wasn't. Neku Joshua friendship fic.


_**Five Nights of Terror**_

**Fandom: **TWEWY / FNAF

**Rating: **T for mature subjects

**Pairing(s): **Neku+Joshua (friendship)

**Summary: **Joshua claimed himself to be unshakeable in the face of fear… and Neku was determined to prove he wasn't.

* * *

_**The 1st Night**_

"Uuuuggh… never again…" Eri complained from where she half-sat half-lay with her head on the table at WildKat. "I am _never _playing that game ever again!"

"Um… was it that bad?" Shiki asked of her best friend.

Eri looked up with an angry glare/pout, and anyone looking at her could see the dark bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. "_Yes!_" she fairly shouted angrily, before she shot up, grabbed her coffee and downed the whole thing in one go.

Neku watched Eri do so as he drank from his hot coco through a straw (just because he felt like it), almost indifferent. "…Soooo… did you get three stars?" he asked after a moment.

"_Hell no!_" Eri exclaimed loudly. "I am _never_ doing that ever again!"

"You said that already…" Neku mumbled around his straw.

Joshua merely watched the whole thing with a mostly disinterested look, though he had to admit he was somewhat curious of the subject. He wasn't entirely sure what they were discussing, aside from it being a game, but it had clearly caused _some_ form of insomnia. "Hm…? Am I missing something?" he asked after he had finished up his drink.

Beat laughed. "Heh. Phones found this game that's supposed to be really scary, and he got Eri to play it."

"Oh? That's it?" That was somewhat disappointing; he had been hoping for something better. "I'm shocked… I wasn't aware such things existed…"

"Oh shut up!" Eri nearly screeched. "That game was _horrible!_ Worse than Slender, even!"

"Seriously?" Beat asked curiously. "Huh… maybe I'll give it a try myself, later…"

"_You__'__re crazy!_" Eri exclaimed, much to the amusement of the others.

Joshua, however, failed to see the humor of the situation. As Composer, he had seen a fair share of 'scary' things, and as such he was not easily affected by the so-called 'scary games' that people played nowadays. It either did not hold his attention for long (resulting in him falling asleep behind the computer), or the scares just didn't move him in the slightest.

"I sincerely doubt it's _that_ scary…" he said honestly as he sipped his drink.

"Ugh… you've just never played scary games before!"

"I have. Unfortunately, they make me fall asleep rather quickly. I fail to see the 'scary' factor of a faceless man in a suit."

Neku frowned in slight annoyance as Joshua gloated about how he could not be scared so easily, but he resisted the urge to say something about it (for the moment). Of course, he knew that Joshua had likely seen a lot of things that would make normal people cringe, but he was sure that there had to be something that even he was scared of…

And then he had an idea.

"Well, if you think it's not scary, how 'bout you try FNAF?"

Joshua blinked, twice, before repeating: "'FNAF'?"

Neku smirked as he said simply: "'Five Nights at Freddy's'."

* * *

It was well past sundown by the time Neku and Joshua stepped into the redhead's bedroom. Neku had insisted on playing the game after hours when the sun had set, in an even darker environment, as the teen flipped on the desk light and not much else.

"Okay, take a seat and I'll start the game up."

"Hihi. Whatever you say, dear."

Neku ignored the quip as he booted up his computer and double-clicked on the shortcut for the game in question. As the game loaded, he pulled up a second chair and sat himself down there as the screen turned black momentarily and Joshua took his main chair. And a few seconds later, the title screen came up with its traditional static background and noise.

The first thing Joshua did, was raise an eyebrow. "Well, that is a very strange looking bear, I believe…"

"I think that's the point. Anyway, go ahead and click the 'new game' button. Oh, and put the headphones on."

"Hihi. As you wish." Joshua did as he was told and then moved the cursor to the words and clicked. This brought up the 'newspaper article' that got the game started. "Hm? 'Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria'… Ah. So they're looking for a security guard to work the nightshift, hm?"

"Yep."

"Hmm… sounds simple enough… although $120… that's roughly… hmm… barely ¥400."

"You just did that off the top of your head?"

"Hihi. Yes."

"…Nerd."

**NIGHT 1**

**12:00**

Joshua merely giggled as the game finally loaded up, bringing up a dingy little office with a few screens and a door both left and right. "Well… this is interest… hm?" As Joshua moved the mouse and pressed the WASD keys, all that happened was that his vision moved left and right. "Is it normal that I can't move?"

"That's normal; you just sit there, really…"

"Pleasant…"

_**Ring ring**_

"Hm?" Curious, Joshua looked around the area, searching for the phone that was going off somewhere. He even clicked on the button at the bottom, but all that did was bring up a camera feed. "Okay, so how do I pick up the phone?" he asked after cycling through a few cameras, watching the three animatronics for a brief moment before shutting the screen off again.

_**Ring ring**_

"It's automatic. Just wait."

"Okay…?"

_**Ring ri-click**_

"_Hello, hello?_"

"Hello," Joshua said in response with a small chuckle, even though he knew he would not get an actual answer.

"_Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night._" Joshua merely shrugged in response. "_Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_"

"Well, he sounds sure of himself…" Joshua joked casually. Neku merely hummed in agreement.

"_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know._"

"Oh, of course,… legal issues…" the Composer sighed out.

"_Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person._"

"Are they ever?" Joshua sighed out, as he was busy playing with the doors and the lights, before…

"_Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred,_" Joshua's expression shifted from boredom to slight surprise there as he mouthed the word "death?" even as the phone call continued, "_a missing person report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been properly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.' Blah blah blah._"

"How can a normal person be so… so _casual_ about that?!" Josh hissed out, but Neku merely smirked a bit.

"_N__ow that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about._"

"I'm starting to doubt that…"

"_Uh, the animatronic characters here do tend to get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._"

"Greeeeaat…"

"_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh…Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87._"

"'The _Bite_'?! What bite!?"

"_Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_"

"Uhhh…"

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person._"

"Oh snap… I get it…"

"_They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to…forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area._" Joshua shuddered at the thought. "_So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort…and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._"

"That's hardly amusing!"

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power._"

"Oh, **now** you tell me!"

"_Alright, good night._"

"'_Good night_'?!" Joshua repeated incredulously before he sighed. "…Oh well darn…" Somewhat annoyed, he flipped open the camera. "Okay… so I'm supposed to watch the camera and make sure they don't come after-" Joshua broke off his own sentence then, and his eyes widened in slight alarm as he realized something;

Bonnie was gone.

"Where did he go?!" Joshua choked out as he rapidly flipped through the camera feeds, only to stop and almost jump when he found the rabbit in the backroom… with his face right up against the camera. "O…kay…" Joshua coughed briefly as he tried to compose himself again. "That… that is actually a little scary…" he admitted finally.

"Really? I think Bonnie's the least threatening of the lot."

"Bonnie?"

"Bonnie the Rabbit," Neku explained, pointing to the screen. "Him."

"They have names?!"

"Course they do. …Oh, he just left."

"What?!" Joshua snapped back to the screen, which now only showed black and static on the screen. "Crap!" Panic setting in, Joshua began to sort through the cameras, before getting out from them and checking the doors. "Wh-where is he?!"

Neku only smirked as he caught Joshua's stammer. However, he said nothing of it, and instead only shrugged in response. "Who can say? Oh, and do check on Chica and Freddy, too."

"Chi… oh, the other ones?"

"Hmhmm," Neku hummed as Joshua went back on the camera. "Chica the Chicken and Freddy Fazbear."

"How original…"

Despite the words, Neku could hear the crack in his voice as they were spoken. As Joshua continued flipping through the cameras, Neku got himself comfortable at his desk, elbows on his desk and chin resting on his hands as he watched and waited patiently. He'd played the game so many times already that it barely moved him at this point.

Joshua, however, was visibly rattled by the game, despite how it was only a series of still images and a few minor animations

"Daammit where is-oh there he is," Joshua breathed as he finally found Bonnie… in the hallway leading to his office. This knowledge took a moment to get through to Josh, though, but when it did, his eyes widened. "Oh crap…!" Joshua got out of the cam and then slammed the left door shut. "Whew…"

"You gotta conserve power, remember?"

"I **know!** Shut up!" Joshua hissed as he went back on cam to check Bonnie. He was out of the hall and back in the party rooms. "Good…" As he opened the door again, he asked: "So is… 'Bonnie' the only one moving around now?"

"…Only one way to find out."

Joshua looked pointedly at Neku, before he went back on cam.

Both Chica and Freddy were still at their spot, which put Joshua somewhat at ease before he went back to checking the other cameras.

Bonnie was in the hall again, but Joshua kept his calm this time.

"Okay… so I'm assuming that out here in the hall isn't bad, _yet_… right?"

Josh was obviously looking for something to put him more at ease with this game, and while it was fun to see him squirm, Neku decided to humor him this once.

"Hmhmm."

That helped, and Joshua breathed in relief as he went back to the main stage. And there he choked.

Chica was gone.

A small smirk played on Neku's face as Joshua began to mumble under his breath and started going by the cameras rapidly in order to find Chica _and_ Bonnie. Didn't take too long; Chica was at the restrooms, and Bonnie was in the party room. Their usual places, if you knew the game well enough.

Joshua, however, didn't know that.

"Check outside the doors, too, Josh," he called out finally, as the Composer was unable to find Bonnie after a while.

"I just did! There was nothing there!"

"Josh, get outta the camera and check the door!"

"Okay, fi-"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAHH!_"

And Joshua screamed in terror as he practically leapt away from the computer, as Bonnie screamed in his face until static filled the screen. And Neku couldn't help himself; he snorted and then dropped her head on his arms as he laughed, while Joshua sat there, hyperventilating from the sudden jumpscare.

"Haha… I _told_ you!"

"Tha… that was _not_ funny! Ugh…" Joshua wheezed out, before he let out a humorless laugh at the Game Over screen. "Hah… hah… are those my eyeballs?"

"Yep."

"Greeeeeaaaat…"

Joshua wheezed for a few moments more, before he wiped the sweat from his brow and scooted back to the PC.

"Gonna try again?"

"Yes. I refuse to let a mere _game_ beat me!"

Neku chuckled. "Suit yourself."

"…Don't start…"

* * *

Joshua's second run went somewhat better; he was able to keep Bonnie out, at least. He also made it all the way to 5 AM already. However, his power was running dangerously low.

"…I forgot to ask… what happens when the power goes?"

"…what do you think?"

"…I don't want to know…" Joshua went back on the cameras to look for Bonnie and Chica again. "Dammit, where's Chica?!" Unable to find her on camera, Joshua left the cams and checked the light of the right hall. "_GAH!_" he yowled before slamming down the door on Chica's face. "Stupid chicken! Go away!"

The Composer let loose a heavy sigh as he quickly wiped away his sweat-soaked bangs, mumbling something incoherent under his breath. After briefly checking the left door for Bonnie, Joshua went back on cams and went searching. On his second run, he blinked when he spotted Chica by the restrooms again. Frowning, he left the cams and checked the right door,.

Of course, Chica was gone, so he lifted the door again, and then (just to be safe) he checked the left.

"_GYAH!_" Joshua cried out in alarm before slamming the door on Bonnie's face. "Goddammit! Can I get a break already?!"

"…Josh."

"What?!"

"…you're on 1%."

"…!"

Joshua immediately looked to his power gauge and the color drained from his face.

**1%**

"Oh no… oh _sheeeiit!_" Joshua hissed out. "Wh-what happens when I open the door?"

Neku sighed and was about to speak…

_**CLUNK**_

Joshua yelped as the lights went out and the door snapped back up into the ceiling. And then there was silence for a long time, broken only by Joshua's rapid intakes of breath. "…a-am I dead…? I'm dead aren't I?"

Neku did not even bother to answer that. Mostly because he simply did not know. There was still a chance, after all.

And then Joshua almost screamed again when the Toreador's March began playing and the glowing face of Freddy Fazbear appeared in the left doorway. The Composer almost shrunk back entirely in his seat, his eyes glued to the screen as the animatronic's eyes flashed on and off and the music played.

"Oh no… no no no no no…" he whimpered softly.

Neku frowned softly, but he didn't say anything just yet.

And then…

_**Ding dong ding dong**_

"Du…did… did I make it?"

"_Yaaaaaay!_"

Joshua visibly slumped in relief as he sighed out: "Did I make it?"

"Yep," Neku said with a smirk. "You just passed Night 1."

**NIGHT 2**

**12:00**

"Oh god NO! Not again! Why would I _do_ this stupid job?!"

* * *

**I do believe I'm the first to pull this combo off. Not sure where it came from, but the thought of Joshua being scared to death (again) by a bunch of creepy animatronics was just too perfect. XD A few of the reactions are taken from Markiplier on Youtube, but there's also plenty original reactions.**

**If you guys have an idea for a good scare to put in here for the poor Composer, let me know and I'll see if I can include it somewhere.**

**And about my other NeJo stories, I'm working on them, but I'm a little short on ideas, making it difficult to continue. I'll try to have at least one of them updated by the end of this week.**

_**The **__**2nd**__** Night**_


End file.
